


Struggling

by HappyHCartoons



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, caring Eric, fat Kyle, just to get my writing gears back into shape, nothing impressive, struggling with weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHCartoons/pseuds/HappyHCartoons
Summary: Kyle has reached nearly 200 pounds, and he can’t stand that he’s this way. Eric notices this and tries to help Kyle feel better.





	Struggling

Kyle glared down at the large roll of fat that hung over his waistband. He couldn’t understand how his body became so flabby and covered in fresh stretch marks. He was on a strict diet, vigorous exercise, and maybe a sugarless donut or two on a Sunday. He never spoiled himself, he had to keep his diabetes in tact or else it could have dire consequences. He would end up in a hospital bed, suffering from a diabetic coma as his family watched him waste away because of his own stupidity. From what he could tell, this started happening for no reason at all. Just last month, he was his normal weight: 140 pounds. Now, sitting in the bathroom, he was pushing 200. He could barely see his own two feet and could feel his own stomach rest in his gargantuan thighs.

Outstretching his arm, he tapped the slight flab that hung from his bicep. He glanced at the mirror, eyeing the small double chin at formed. He hated this. He hated this body, he hated how it looked, how it felt to be so out of shape. He felt uncomfortable in something so soft and doughy. He hated how coarse red lines lined his entire body. Tracing the outline of the marks on his left side, he grimaced. He whipped his hand away, grabbing the shirt he left sitting beside him on the bathroom sink instead. 

“Fuck..” he murmured as he tried putting on his shirt. It was about halfway on his torso until he realized it was too snug of a fit. Without a second thought, he tossed the shirt aside, leaving it discarded near the laundry hamper. He lazily dragged himself back to his bedroom, hopefully finding a tee that would fit his new weight.  
Rummaging through the clothing, he found nothing. Everything was several sizes too small. He growled under his breath, resorting to using one of Eric’s old tees he never wore anymore. Seeing as though he had no real issue putting it on, he sat down on his bed. He didn’t want to face going downstairs. 

Eric already noticed Kyle’s weight problem and liked the change but Kyle didn’t feel right about it. Kyle felt disgusted, as if his body was the most disgusting thing he’s ever seen. He couldn’t stomach the way his arms felt, the way he could barely see his feet as he walked, how he couldn’t breathe when walking up the stairs. He was never an unfit person, he played basketball in his free time, he was already moving about and keeping a strict routine that would help keep the weight off. For some reason, he was gaining weight he was never intended to have and to him, it ruined who he was. As he sighed, he gathered himself up, slipped on his lazy man slippers and headed downstairs. He dreaded the stronger creaks as the stairs suffered to hold his weight, feeling them give as he stepped down. Once he reached the living room, he noticed Eric waiting for him. 

“What took you so long?” 

“I…” he let out small huff, “I was trying to find a shirt to wear.”

“You stole one of my old ones?”

“Yeah, it was all I could find. Nothing fucking fits me anymore...I’ve grown out of all of my shirts and my good pants. I’m wearing all of your clothes, dude!” He felt his voice break as he looked Eric in the eye. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, he didn’t want to seem weak so he turned away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

Eric could feel Kyle’s despair, just by his body movements alone, he could tell his husband was incredibly heartbroken. Eric had no problems with Kyle’s weight, he never questioned it because he grew to love Kyle without thinking of his looks. Sure, he poked fun at Kyles gut, but he never wanted Kyle to feel like he was worthless or disgusting. He followed Kyle into the kitchen, watching as his movements were slow and rather uncomfortable. 

“Kyle? Are you alright?” He questioned, as Kyle sat down at the breakfast table. 

Kyle looked up for a split second before turning his face back to the plate in front of him. 

“Yeah...I’m fine...don’t worry about it.” He picked up his fork, and started poking at the freshly made pancakes that Eric made for him. 

“You’re not okay. Kyle...is your weight really bothering you that much?” He pulled up a chair beside him, eying Kyle as he studied his breakfast instead of ate it.  
“It’s...I don’t know how I ended up looking like this, Cartman…I don’t want to have love handles. I don’t want to be pushing two hundred pounds because I can’t control myself.” He pushed the breakfast aside, wanting nothing to do with it. All food did was change him.  
“Babe…”

“I don’t want to be something I’m not. I hate myself, I hate my fucking body. This isn’t who I am, Eric!” The tears in Kyles eyes began to run down his cheeks, unable to be held back any longer. “I just want to be me again! I don’t want to worry about my cholesterol or my blood pressure!” His voice began to crumble as quiet sobs escaped his mouth. 

“You still are Kyle, Kyle. What? You think I’m gonna leave you because you’re a little chunky? Hell no.” Eric took a long breath in and slowly released. “Kyle...you do realize that I’m the fat one here, right? I struggle with my weight all the time and I’ve given up. Being like this runs in my family and you still love me because of it. I know you wouldn’t care if I was skinny but even then, a couple of pounds isn’t going to change the Kyle I know.” Eric took hold of his hand, noticing how clammy Kyles hands began to feel. Kyle began to quake, his hand gripping Eric’s tightly, as if Eric was about to let go.  
Kyle let out a small shakey huff, sniffling as he continued to look away from Eric. His nails dig into the back of Eric’s hand, drawing a small amount of blood but Eric didn’t seem to care. He was focused more on Kyle’s emotions than his own hand. 

“Kyle, look at me.”

“I’m hideous…There’s so much fat on my fucking face…”

“Kyle. Look at me!” 

Kyle jumped, quickly gazing at Eric. Before Kyle could turn away, Eric gently placed both hands on the sides of his face. 

“You are not hideous, you fucking understand? You have never once been hideous to me. Don’t ever fucking say that you’re hideous, Kyle! You’re the most handsome man that I know, and even with the extra fat on your face and body, you are still the hottest Jew I’ve ever met.” Without thinking, he hastily wrapped his arms around Kyle’s shuddering form. Kyle instinctively clinged to the back of Eric’s shirt, gripping tighter as he let out his tears. 

Kyle has grown to be a person to display his emotion is other ways. Bits of rage, complaining about what happened to him just so he was able to get it out without showing a sign of weakness. Sobbing into his husband’s shoulder, however, wasn’t one of them. He tended to have his emotions build up until he could no longer hold them in. The fear of being severely overweight ate away at him, only to finally be pushed over the edge.

Eric rubbed soothing circles on Kyle’s back, feeling his breaths become more shallow and rapid. It always shattered Eric’s heart to see Kyle hit this low. Trying to hold in his own tears, he slowly removed himself from Kyle’s grasp, only to look at him once more. He wiped the shredded tears from his tomato red cheeks, and ran a hand through his slightly damp curls. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Kyle. I promise you, I’ll do anything in my power to help you lose weight.”

Kyle wiped any remaining water from his face, and smiled lightly. He pressed a chaste kiss against Eric’s lips, noticing the panic he was starting to show. 

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll get you to lose weight too.”  
Eric huffed, but smiled at Kyle’s simple yet endearing kiss. “I fucking wish.” He gripped the bottom roll of his stomach, “This baby ain’t going anywhere.” 

“Well, we can try, right? You just can’t give up. You have to actually try.” Kyle sighed, sinking back into his chair and slightly leaning against Eric, “Thanks...for saying that about me.”

Eric rested his head against Kyle’s curls, “It was all true, babe. When it comes to you, you’re everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something for a while, and since I’ve been interested in chubby Kyle, I just pushed this out. It’s nothing super crazy. I want to write bigger things with this concept but I’m not ready for that just yet.


End file.
